Visiting the Past
by ficwriterjet
Summary: A missing scene from the episode 'Bloodbath' from season 3. Tim is irritated that Abby won't listen to him when he's trying to keep her safe. WARNING: M/F spanking of an adult.


Author's Note: Written February 2009. This is a 'missing scene' from NCIS season 3 episode 21 "Bloodbath". In the episode someone is trying to kill Abby, and Gibbs assigns Tim to protect her for the night. Once they get to Tim's place, Abby realizes her toothbrush has fallen out in Tim's car. They argue because Abby wants to go get it, and Tim doesn't want to leave her alone. Eventually he goes to get it, and when he's gone, Abby's stalker ex-boyfriend named Mikel shows up. Abby has a restraining order against him, and she's obviously scared, but tries to fight him, and locks herself in the bathroom where Tim finds her.

Visiting the Past

Tim held out the toothbrush to Abby. "What happened?"

Taking her toothbrush, Abby's voice shook as she said, "Mikel was here."

"What?!"

"Mikel was here! As soon as you left he showed up. How did he find me here McGee?"

Grabbing her hand, Tim walked them through the apartment shutting and locking the windows as he made sure each room was clear. Once he was sure the apartment was empty, he cringed and said, "Gibbs is going to kill me."

Cringing as well, Abby thought the same could be true for her.

Tim got out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs."

"Abby's stalker showed up here at my place Boss."

"Did you get him?"

"No."

"Are you both safe?"

"Yes."

"Call it in. I'm on my way."

Grimacing at the sound of Gibbs hanging up, Tim muttered, "He's coming."

"Oh," Abby said absently while biting at her fingernail in worry.

Tim called the police department to set up a B.O.L.O. for Mikel. By the time he was off the phone, Abby had brushed her teeth, and put on a pair of black sweats over her panties. Trying not to think about what Gibbs would have to say, Tim squatted down and picked up his typewriter, which Abby had tossed at Mikel's head during their encounter. Pieces of the typewriter stayed on the floor, and Tim knew it was broken. Abby walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Timmy."

"Did you get him at least?"

"Missed."

Tim sighed and put the broken typewriter on his desk. There was a loud insistent knock on the door. "It's me."

Abby ran to the door, opening it to reveal Gibbs. She flung herself into his arms. "Gibbs!"

Hugging her back Gibbs asked, "You okay Abs?"

"No."

Gibbs maneuvered himself into the apartment with her still in his arms, and closed the door behind him. Anxious to say something that was helpful, Tim reported, "The B.O.L.O. is out Boss."

Gibbs nodded once to Tim and then turned his attention to Abby. He gently pushed her away to stand next to Tim. Looking back at Tim, Gibbs asked, "What happened? Where did you see him?"

With his face starting to heat up, Tim replied, "I didn't"

Both sets of eyes turned to Abby. "I left my toothbrush in Tim's car, and I wanted to go get it. Tim wouldn't let me, so I asked him to get it for me. He didn't want to, but I told him I'd use his if he didn't, so I guess that means I blackmailed him into it. When he went to get it, he told me…"

Interrupting Abby's explanation but holding a hand up to her, Gibbs turned to Tim and said, "You left her here alone?"

Obviously ashamed of himself Tim nodded. "Yes Boss."

Gibbs snaked his hand out and whacked the back of Tim's head. Tim had been expecting it since he'd called Gibbs, and resisted the urge to apologize, knowing it wasn't what Gibbs wanted from him.

Turning back to Abby, Gibbs waited for the rest of the explanation. Feeling bad about getting Tim in trouble, Abby said, "He told me not to open the door for anyone, but as soon as he left there was a knock on the door. I knew it was McGee, so I opened it for him…. but it wasn't McGee. It was Mikel."

Tim turned to Abby with disbelief and exasperation written on his face. "What? Even after that second time, you just opened the door for him? I can't believe you Abby! I told you three times not to…"

"And I told you not to leave her alone," Gibbs interrupted again.

Feeling slightly ashamed, Abby muttered, "It wouldn't have mattered. Mikel can pick a lock quicker then…"

Gibbs growled, "You should have followed McGee's instructions. He can't protect you if you won't listen."

Blushing, Abby looked away and said, "Sorry Gibbs."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. What happened next?"

"I told him to leave, but he came in. I backed up while he kept telling me I was in danger. I threw McGee's typewriter at his head… sorry Tim… but I missed. Mikel backed me into a corner, and I managed to cuff him to the pipe on the wall. But he had a key and unlocked himself. I yelled for Tim, ran into the bedroom, and locked the door. Mikel started picking the lock, so I ran into the bathroom and locked that too. That was the last I saw of him. McGee found me in the bathroom."

Gibbs turned to Tim for the rest of the story. "I heard her yell when I was at my car, and ran up here. I saw signs of a struggle, got out my gun, and searched the apartment finding Abby in the bathroom. I never saw Mikel, but the bedroom window was open."

Shaking his head in obvious disappointment, Gibbs turned to Tim first. "Can I trust you to stay with her and protect her the rest of the night McGee?"

Straightening his spine, and standing tall Tim said, "Yes Boss."

Turning to Abby, Gibbs asked, "Are you going to be okay here?" Abby nodded and Gibbs continued, "Stop giving McGee a hard time."

"Okay."

After a curt nod, Gibbs turned to leave the apartment. When he got to the door, he turned and said to Tim, "Tomorrow when you get to work your chair will be behind my desk. It stays there until you earn it back."

Feeling a little sick to his stomach as he thought about having to explain to Tony and Ziva what he'd done to deserve that kind of public punishment, Tim gave Gibbs a nod of understanding. "Yes Boss."

As soon as the door closed behind Gibbs, both Tim and Abby took a deep breath, relieved to have that part over with. Turning to Tim, Abby put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, and said with sincerity, "Sorry McGee."

Flashing her a glare, Tim was incredulous. "Sorry?"

Abby took a small step back at seeing his irritation, and nodded her head once, because she _was_ sorry he'd gotten in trouble with Gibbs.

Advancing on her, Tim said, "You just opened the door and let that stalker in?!"

"I said I was sorry! More then once!" Abby was starting to get annoyed herself.

They glared at each other for a few seconds, and then Tim said in a slightly more calm voice, "I don't think I should be the only one who doesn't get to sit tomorrow."

Opening her eyes wide with surprise, Abby couldn't help but remember the things they'd done while they were dating. She pretended she didn't know what he was talking about and stammered, "You.. you mean I shouldn't get to use my lab chair until you can use your office chair?"

Tim slowly shook his head no, and gave her a knowing look. Feeling some butterflies flying around her stomach, Abby shook her head also and took another step back. "You can't mean…."

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. It will be just like old times." Grabbing her wrist, Tim started pulling Abby towards the bedroom.

Letting herself be pulled along, Abby protested. "No it won't! That was for _me_, and that was for _fun_! Not because you were angry!"

Stopping beside the bed, Tim sat down on the corner of it, kept a hand on Abby's wrist, and said, "Well this will be for you too, just in a different way."

Abby couldn't do more then shake her head at this point, being totally thrown off guard.

With a scrutinizing look Tim said, "You're the one who talked me into doing it for fun, and you're the one who told me you'd thought about doing it for something real."

Abby stomped her foot once. "No fair using our past against me."

"Remember what you told me after the second time we tried it? You said, and I quote; you have my permission to spank me for real anytime you can convince me I deserve it."

Not able to deny that, Abby still shook her head. "I said that when we were together, and you never did! It was always for fun. You can't spank me now, we're not together anymore."

"You never put any kind of timeframe or stipulation on it."

"It was implied!"

Tim pursed his lips and let go of her wrist. "If you don't agree that you deserve it, then I won't do it." He stood and continued, "Get in bed and go to sleep. I'll stay up tonight and make sure you're safe to sleep."

Nervously playing with the rings on her right hand with her left, Abby said, "Don't be like that Timmy. I'm really sorry. Sorry that I opened the door, and even more sorry that I got you in trouble."

Tim's tone was cold as he answered. "I'm sorry too." He walked out to the living room, to get his rolling office chair.

Following him out, Abby watched him pull the chair back to the bedroom and said, "You're not mad right? I mean we're still friends aren't we?"

Turning to look at her, Tim could tell she was upset, and knew he had to reassure her, even if he wasn't very happy with her at that moment. He pulled her into a hug and said, "We'll always be friends Abby."

Abby rested the side of her face on his chest and squeezed him back. "And you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad exactly. I just don't think it's fair that you get scolded while I get a smack to the head and the public humiliation of having to tell everyone what I did to deserve no chair tomorrow."

Biting her lower lip, Abby had to admit she agreed. She pulled away from the hug and looked Tim in the eye. "You're right. It's not fair."

With a small smile Tim answered, "And you're right, being in the relationship was implied." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the bed. "You'll feel better after you get some sleep."

Slowly walking over to the bed, Abby climbed in and watched Tim getting ready for the night. He checked the safety on his gun, picked up a book to read, and tried to get comfortable in the office chair. For the next thirty minutes, the only sounds in the bedroom were from Abby in the bed tossing and turning. She found it impossible to get comfortable while she thought about what Tim had said. She glanced at him every few minutes, and thought about how miserable Tim's day would be tomorrow.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Timmy?"

"Yeah Abby?"

"I can't sleep."

"Too much caffeine and adrenaline?"

Sounding more confident then she felt, Abby said, "Too much guilt and anxiety. You're right, I do deserve it."

Now that he wasn't actively upset about it, Tim thought maybe he'd manipulated her into feeling guilty for something that was more his fault then hers. "I should have never left you alone. You've just had a hard night. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Getting out of bed, Abby walked over to Tim's side. She shook her head and said, "No I won't, I'll still feel bad about it. And as long as we're friends, there's no relationship stipulation. You're a good person, and you've always been a good friend to me. If you think I deserve it, then you're most likely right, even if I don't want to admit it right away."

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Tim asked, "Are you sure?"

A sudden shiver ran through Abby's body. "Do it before I lose my nerve."

Believing she was nervous because this was a new situation for them, and not because she was afraid, Tim decided to do it. After putting the book down on the floor next to the gun, he scooted the chair forward a couple of feet and looked up at Abby while holding his hand out to her. She put her hand in his, and he guided her over his lap. Once she was in place, Tim quickly pulled down her sweats and underwear in one move.

Abby squeaked out an undignified, "Tim!"

"Did you expect me to leave them on? You told me often enough that you enjoy being spanked with your clothes on. This is for punishment."

Squirming unhappily, Abby thought about all the things she'd taught him when it came to spanking her. He knew exactly what she liked, and what she _didn't_ like.

Clearing his throat, Tim used his best Gibbs' voice and said, "When there's a stalker on the loose who is after you, you don't open the door without finding out who's on the other side. Is that clear Abigail?"

Her stomach clenched at the words and the tone. Her 'Yes' came out as a whisper.

Tim wrapped his arm around Abby's waist to keep her in place, expecting her to struggle once it started. He brought his right hand down with a resounding smack on to her right sit spot.

"Owww!" Abby scrunched her eyes closed, willing it not to be quite so painful right away.

Before her skin had a chance to even turn pink from the first swat, Tim had put a matching swat on her left sit spot.

The sudden and intense pain was expected, but still impossible to take without reaction. She pleaded, "Not so hard!" while she put both her hands on the seat of the office chair and tried to push her body away from the pain.

Keeping his grip around her waist firm, Tim started a series of rapid swats, working his way outward from her sit spots, and ignoring her protest.

Abby started kicking her legs and shaking her head as she called out, "I'm sorry! Tim, I'm sorry! I swear!!"

While spanking Tim said, "I know you're sorry, it's not about that. It's about you keeping yourself safe, and taking this threat to your life seriously."

"I will! Ow, ow, ow! I'll listen to everything you say! Ow! I'll take it seriously! Aaahhh! I promise! Tim!"

Tim's only response was to continue turning her bottom and upper thighs a uniform shade of pink, with her sit spots turning a slightly darker color then the rest from continued attention. After a surprisingly short amount of time, Abby broke down into tears.

When Tim heard the first sob, he was so startled that he immediately stopped spanking. She'd never cried from a spanking before, and in fact had often encouraged him to swat harder. He took a good look at her rear end, and could tell it wasn't as red as some other times he'd spanked her. But then he'd also never spanked her for something she felt guilty about, or without a slow build up of lighter swats. After taking a deep breath Tim put the hand he'd been spanking her with on her back and started rubbing small circles. He loosened the arm he'd been restraining her with, until it was more of an embrace then a restraint, and gently said, "Okay Abby, all done."

Slumping over Tim's lap as all the tension from struggling went out of her muscles, Abby continued to cry.

With each passing second of listening to her cry, Tim worried that maybe he'd gone too far. He tried to give her time to calm down, but after two full minutes had passed, and Abby hadn't made a move to get up, Tim couldn't contain his worry anymore. "Abby?"

Abby's only response was to shake her head. She didn't want to face him. Not only was she embarrassed that she'd broken down into tears so easily, she was also overwhelmed at the sheer amount of emotions that the spanking mixed with Mikel's visit had left her with.

Feeling worse by the second, Tim rolled her over, and picked up her upper half all in one move, so that she was sitting in his lap. He pulled her into a strong hug and felt her wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You okay?"

Finding her voice again now that she was upright, Abby said through her tears, "No, I'm a mess. But you forgive me right?"

Feeling slightly less worried now that she was talking, Tim squeezed her tighter for a second. "Of course I do. You forgive me too?"

Pushing away from him to look into his eyes, Abby's tears slowed and she gave him a confused, "Forgive you?"

Tim wiped a couple of tears off her face and said, "For making you cry… I didn't want… I mean I didn't think…"

Understanding, Abby kissed Tim's cheek and leaned back in to hug him again. "It's okay, it was a surprise to me too. First the lab, and then Mikel showing up here, had me shaky to start with. Then Gibbs being mad,…" Her voice started to waver as the tears started up again, "…and you lecturing me and… and spanking me, it all just added together and sent me over the edge."

They sat quietly together for a few minutes while Tim rubbed Abby's back. Both needing the time to think about what had happened. Tim had time to convince himself he wasn't a horrible person, and Abby had time to get her emotions under control.

Eventually, when Abby was sure her tears were done, she kept her arms around him and said, "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to go to bed now."

"Okay." Tim let her go expecting her to get up.

She kept her grip on him and said, "I kicked my sweats and panties all the way off."

"I know." Tim could see them on the floor out of the corner of his eye.

"Close your eyes."

Tim thought that was a little silly. He'd seen her naked plenty of times, including a few short minutes ago. But he figured she was feeling vulnerable at the moment. "Okay. They're closed."

He felt her get off his lap, and heard the noises of her picking up her clothes and putting them back on. Once she was clothed again she said, "Thanks."

Opening his eyes, he smiled softly while sanding up. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

Smiling back she said, "You know I always sleep better after a spanking."

"Yes I do."

Abby looked over at the bed, and then back at Tim. "Lay with me? I don't want to sleep alone after… everything."

"Sure."

Tim picked his gun and book up off the floor, and set them down on the nightstand. They both climbed into bed together, and Tim turned off the light. Once they were both settled, Abby said, "Tim?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know you told me to keep my hands to myself if we slept in the same bed, but do you think you could… hold me?"

Scooting towards her slightly, Tim held out his arms in invitation. Abby lay next to him, and used his shoulder for a pillow, while Tim wrapped his arm around her back. Ten minutes later they were both asleep.


End file.
